


69 Kinks of Darkpilot, #7 -- Hatesex/Angrysex

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 69 More Kinks of Darkpilot [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, this got more tender than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which a fight becomes a lot more.





	69 Kinks of Darkpilot, #7 -- Hatesex/Angrysex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This got more tender than I expected. Sorry.

It’s one of those times that Poe is worried about Ben, and that escalates too quickly into a fight. He doesn’t like fighting with Ben any more than Ben does with him, but it happens. It happens a lot, actually. The more worried that Poe gets about him, the more likely they are to fight. Ben wants so hard to be perfect – he doesn’t see that he doesn’t need to be perfect to fight Lisaris. He never has to be.

  
It’s at one point that Poe says, “I can’t lose you!” and Ben looks at him in alarm. Poe continues. “The way you act…it’s like it’s inevitable I’m going to lose you.”

  
“You won’t.” And Ben sounds like he’s trying to convince himself as much as Poe.

  
Poe leans forward, tentatively, strokes Ben’s arm. He leans closer, a quiet request. Ben pulls him into a kiss that gets more demanding and Poe supposes then that the sex is on.

  
It’s not gentle, it’s not sweet, but by the stars it’s what they both need, that roughness. The feeling of Ben’s lips claiming his own, rough against his, searching, possessive, is intoxicating, and Poe’s kissing him furiously back. He’s pouring all his frustration and adoration into the kiss, and it’s leaving them both moaning and aching. Their bodies are all but bruising together with amazing force even as they rip away the other’s clothes. And Poe’s quietly begging for Ben to listen to him, to understand, that he loves him, loves him so much, and he can’t lose him, because Ben’s one of the best things that’s happened to him, he’s everything.

  
“What do you need?” Ben says.

  
“You. Inside me.” Poe doesn’t mind who “tops”, so to speak, but right now he needs Ben in him. Ben obliges, coats his cock with lubricant, and enters Poe, and oh stars, it’s perfect, it’s absolutely perfect. It works.   
Ben hisses in pleasure, and Poe has the opportunity to see his face as it’s contorted in ecstasy, in utter bliss. So much pleasure that Ben seems to be all but transported. He is so beautiful, Poe thinks, his eyes squeezed shut, his head thrown back, his hair all but messy and shaggy with their lovemaking, and he’s so glad that he gets to see Ben’s face even as Ben thrusts into him again and again.

  
Ben takes him in hand and skillfully begins to stroke him off. Stroking him until he’s stiffening in Ben’s capable hand, and their moans are all but mingling together.

  
“Ben.” Poe husks it out in between moans. “Ben…”

  
When he does come, he screams, and he’s howling, keening, even as Ben moves inside him. Ben husks out his name, and Poe can feel that sweet sticky release inside him.

  
They lie down, Ben all but gasping in Poe’s arms, turning to look at Poe. “I didn’t…hurt you, did I?”

  
“No.” Poe kisses his shoulder. “You never could.”

  
“Do you still love me?”

  
Even those words make Poe’s heart ache. How can Ben even think Poe doesn’t love him? Ben, beautiful, funny, brave, kind, adventurous, vibrant – and he thinks Poe doesn’t love him. Who would be so terribly cruel to tell Ben he’s not worthy of being loved?

  
He kisses Ben’s shoulder again. “I love you. Stars, Ben, even your presence…it’s like light. Every day, I just find more reasons to love you.”

  
Ben relaxes a bit in his arms, and Poe peppers the side of his face with kisses, such a contrast to their roughness earlier. Ben laughs, and Poe vows to keep that laugh close.

  
“You’re a lovable person,” Poe says. “I love you. I always will.”

  
Ben hums happily as Poe pulls him closer, kisses him again, and they fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
